


I'm Here

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Meredy finds out she's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Meredy bit her fingernail, pacing back and forth in her living room. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Juvia. She pulled the girl into her house. "Did you bring it?" She asked. Juvia nodded and pulled out two pregnancy tests from her purse. Meredy took a deep breath and nodded. "How many will these make?" 

"Um... seven, I think." Juvia answered, letting Meredy guide her to the bathroom. "Here take this one, go pee on it, and we'll wait five minutes." Meredy nodded and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and looked at pregnancy test. With shaking hands, and unsteady breathing, she did everything the instructions told her. She left the test on the sink and exited the bathroom.

"I, um, I set a timer on my phone." Juvia nodded. "What do I do if it's positive?" Meredy asked. Juvia pulled her friend into a hug.

"You come up with a plan. I'm sure Lyon will be happy." She replied, pulling away. Meredy's phone chimed and the two girls shared a look before walking into the bathroom. Meredy looked at Juvia then back at the test. She took a deep breath and picked it up. She quietly gasped and showed it to Juvia. Juvia stared at it. She looked at Meredy. "There's still one more test." She said, grabbing the other one from her purse. Meredy threw the used one in the trash before covering it up with toilet paper.

She handed it to Meredy. "Yeah..." Meredy took it and sighed. A loud ping sounded throughout the room and Juvia went digging through her purse for her phone. She pulled it out and muttered to herself. "What?" Meredy asked. Juvia shoved her phone back in her purse and gave Meredy a sympathetic look. 

"That was Gray. Um, something happened and he needs me to get home, ASAP..." She answered, placing a reassuring hand on Meredy's shoulder. "Will you be okay?" Meredy took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay..." Juvia pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Let me know how it goes." Meredy nodded. Juvia gathered her things. She gave Meredy one last smile before leaving the apartment.

Meredy took a deep breath and opened the pregnancy test. She repeated the steps she did earlier. She set the timer on her phone and sat on the toilet. Her face was expressionless as the minutes ticked by. She jumped when the timer on her phone sounded. She took a deep breath before reaching over to grab the stick that sat on the sink. Her eyes widened when she heard the door open. "Shit!" She muttered. 

“Meredy!” A familiar voice called.

"Uh, I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled to him. She heard an 'okay'. Panicking, Meredy threw the stick in the garbage can before exiting the bathroom. She smiled when she saw Lyon standing in the living room. “There you are.” He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Meredy noticed the groceries he was carrying and grabbed a bag. "Thanks." He smiled, walking into the kitchen. Meredy followed and placed the bag down by the counter, Lyon doing the same.

"How was work." She asked, opening one of the bags and pulling out a box of cookies. She started opening them.

A low grumble left his mouth. “Tough. Remind me, why did I become a journalist, again?” He asked. Meredy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lyon wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Because,” she stood on the tips of her toes and brushed their lips together, “you love exposing truths and knocking people down a peg. Even if you also need to be knocked down a peg too.” She answered, giggling. She pulled him into a kiss. Lyon chuckled in the kiss before pulling away.

They rested their foreheads together. “Right.” He replied, a small smile working it'd way to his lips. Meredy pulled away and walked over to her phone. “Take out?” Lyon asked. Meredy nodded, lying. “Okay. The usual.” He pecked her lips. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Meredy nodded as he walked into the bathroom. She dialed Juvia's number and waited for her to answer. Meredy grumbled when Juvia's answering machine answered. "Meredy!" Lyon called from the other room. She hung up the phone and put it down on the counter before walking over to the bathroom.

She leaned against the door frame and looked at Lyon. "What?" She asked with a smile. Then her eyes caught Lyon holding something. She raised an eyebrow before noticing it was the pregnancy test she threw away. A silent gasped left her mouth as she stared at it.

“Meredy…”

"Why were you digging in the trash?" She asked defensively. She knew there was no reason for her to get mad, but she just felt angry. "Well?" She asked when Lyon didn't respond, her voice wavering a little.

Lyon took a deep breath. "I, uh, I wasn't. I went to through something away and it was sitting there at the top." He answered, voice shaking. Meredy stared at the test.

"What did you through away?"

"Just a stick of gum." He answered. Meredy grabbed the test from his hand and looked at it before handing it back to Lyon. She took a deep breath. "Meredy... are you-"

“I’m pregnant.” Meredy blurted out. Lyon, clearly in shock, nodded before placing the pregnancy test back in the trash. “Um, it was Juvia’s idea. We were joking around about me being sick these past few days and well…”

“So…” Lyon cleared his throat. “So, you, uh, you know for sure?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Meredy nodded. “How many tests?”

“I took three at Juvia's place, two at Ultear's and two here. All were positive.”

“Okay, so, uh, yeah, you know for sure.” He stated. Meredy nodded and walked further into the bathroom.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. The beating of his heart calmed down her nerves a little. After a few minutes of standing like this, she asked the unthinkable question.

“Are you mad?” Her voice was shaking and she felt physically sick. When Lyon didn’t answer, Meredy assumed the worst and pulled away. "I'll-I'll put him up for adoption..." She started walking out of the bathroom. When she was about to step out of the bathroom, Lyon stopped her. He gently grabbed her head. He lifted her chin and pulled her into a small chaste kiss.

“No.” He answered against her lips. Meredy pulled away and looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Lyon. “I’ve never had a real family. My father was a sadistic serial killer who killed my mother. I lived in and out of foster homes. I had someone who cared for me once and I lost her, then I lost Gray too. I've never known what family meant. Then I met you and now I do know what family is and let me tell you, even if I didn't want a baby I would never in a million years let him go through the same thing I did. Nobody will ever, ever love this baby more than me.” Lyon bent down to his knees and kissed Meredy’s belly.

A soft giggle left her mouth. “Lyon…” Meredy started, her lips twitching with a smile. “I love you so much.” She pulled him to his feet and pulled him into a kiss.

“Good,” he pulled away and placed a kiss to her temple, “because I love you too.” Meredy giggled again and Lyon picked her up and exited the bathroom. He carried her into their bedroom and kissed her. "If it's a girl can we name her Ur?" He asked, laying on his back. Meredy draped herself over him and tapped his chest.

"Only if we name him Jellal if it's a boy." Lyon groaned and shoved his face into Meredy's hair. She giggled and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm kidding. If it's a boy I wanna name him Jasper." Lyon nodded.

"Okay, that I can work with." Meredy smiled and ran her fingers through his snow white hair. "This baby will be so loved." She laid her on Lyon's chest and nodded. Lyon smiled and moved her hand out of his hair and laid it on his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair instead. "Sleep tight." He whispered, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meredy sat on her couch and smiled when Lyon walked back into the living room holding a glass of lemonade. She thanked him and gave him a kiss. He lifted her legs and sat on the couch, her legs resting in his lap. She was only sixteen weeks pregnant, but they were both excited to find out the gender. There was even a betting pool with their group of friends.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Lyon commented. "Tomorrow's the day. Are you nervous?" He asked, picking up the remote. Meredy sipped her lemonade and looked at him. She shrugged.

"I mean, I didn't put any money in the pool, but Juvia and Gray are betting it's a girl and they always seem to be right about stuff like this. So..." Lyon laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. "I hope it's a boy, though. Boys are easier to raise." He raised an eyebrow. "Girls create drama." Meredy admitted causing Lyon to laugh. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Boys create drama too. It's just worse and more subtle." He called away from the other room. Meredy shook her and took another sip of her lemonade. She went to place her glass on the coffee table went she felt pain spike throughout her body. She dropped the glass on the floor and grimaced. Lyon ran to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?" He asked. Meredy started gasping in pain. Lyon helped her stand up and looked down at her legs. "Meredy... is that normal?" She followed his gaze and saw blood sliding down her legs. She turned her head and saw some blood stuck to the couch.

"Gah!" She screamed, pain surging through her abdomen. She put a hand on her stomach. "The baby! I think-I think something's wrong with the baby!" She exclaimed in pain. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible. Lyon nodded and helped her sit back down before searching around for his phone. "Ahh!" Meredy screamed again. When Lyon spotted his phone he picked it up and dialed 911.

"My, uh, pregnant girlfriend is screaming in pain and she's bleeding out of her vagina. What? No! She's pregnant! Please, just send some help." Meredy screamed again and Lyon placed a hand on her shoulder. He started rubbing it soothingly. Meredy laid her head on his shoulder and started crying. Lyon's face paled. "Is that possible?"

"What?" Meredy croaked. Lyon kissed her forehead.

"Wh-what do I do for that?"

"What?!!" Meredy demanded.

"Okay. Okay, I can-I can do that. Okay." He replied. Meredy gave him a confused look before screaming in pain again. Lyon hung up his phone. "Okay, so she said that an ambulance is on the way and the best thing to do for now is grab a pair of clothes and some hot towels." He stated, moving away from Meredy. Meredy grabbed Lyon's wrist.

"What did she-" Meredy groaned in pain. "Co-could be causing it?" Lyon didn't look at her. He only shimmied his hand out of her grasp and walked into their room. Meredy screamed again and put a hand on her small baby bump. Lyon returned a few moments later with a change of clothes and some hot towels. Lyon pushed her dress up and laid the two towels on Meredy's bump. He placed her clean clothes in a bag.

"It's gonna be okay. You just have to get through this, okay?"

Meredy nodded. Lyon heard a knock on the door and opened it. He was thankful when he saw two paramedics rush over to Meredy. They got her on a gurney. "Are you coming, sir?" One of them asked 

"Uh..."

The other one spoke "look, kid, if you're girlfriend's having a miscarriage then she'll need you." _Miscarriage..._ Meredy thought feeling tears slide down her face. He tied her to the gurney and nodded to his partner. "So are you coming with?" Lyon nodded and grabbed the bag he packed. He followed the group out of the apartment building. In the ambulance, the duo started working to stop the bleeding and keep her from as much pain as possible. Lyon grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. When they arrived at the hospital, Lyon and Meredy were separated. 

He sat in the hospital waiting room for close to three hours when a doctor finally called his name. "Lyon Vastia?" He stood up from his chair. "Meredy's been asking for you." Lyon followed the doctor into a room. The doctor asked him to wait in the hallway while she went to talk with Meredy. Lyon looked through the door's window. He saw Meredy crying and looking at a picture in her hand. The doctor let Lyon in the room. "He's here." She stated. Meredy was too engulfed in the photo to notice Lyon.

She looked over at him with bloodshot eyes. She gave a weak smile. "It was a girl." Lyon's heart broke. "We were gonna have a baby girl." Meredy cried. Lyon felt a tear slide down his face. He quickly wiped it away and grabbed Meredy's hand. "Her name would've been Ur Vastia, right?" She asked. Lyon nodded. "Her middle name could've been Juvia. I really like that name Ur Juvia Vastia." Lyon nodded again. Meredy handed the picture to him. "Wasn't she beautiful?"

Lyon looked at the sonogram of his baby and smiled. "Yeah," he croaked, "she would've looked like you." He was doing his best not to let his voice crack, but he was doing a poor job. "Maybe she would've had my white hair and you're green eyes." He put the picture down as tears slid down his face.

Meredy nodded and shoved her face into his chest. "What's wrong with me! Ho-how can I just have a miscarriage like that? I was healthy. Even the doctors couldn't figure out what caused the miscarriage." She cried. Lyon held her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead. "I did everything right!" She screamed into his chest. The sound of her voice breaking as she broke off into sobs broke Lyon. He shoved his face into he hair and started sobbing. They just sat in the hospital room, holding each other. 

A month later, Juvia and Meredy were hanging out watching a movie when Lyon got home from work. "Ladies." He greeted. The girl's immediately shushed him while they watched their rom com. He shook his head and walked into the bedroom to lie down. In the living room, Juvia paused the movie when she got a text.

"Who's it from?" She asked, throwing popcorn into her mouth. "Gray?" Juvia shook her and stood up. 

"It's Natsu. He's proposing to Lucy soon. He says he needs me to get down there now." She answered. Meredy nodded her head and stood up. She winced when she felt her uterus move in painful motion. Juvia placed a warm hand on her abdomen. "Sorry to cut movie day short, but-"

"I get it." Meredy groaned. "Your friends need you. Go help those two get married, cupid." She joked, pushing Juvia out the door. Juvia gave her a hug and left. Meredy sighed and walked into the bedroom. "Hey." She greeted her boyfriend. Lyon looked up from his laptop and smiled. Meredy sat next to him and closed his laptop. "Um... we need to talk."

"About?"

"About my miscarriage..." She answered, grabbing his hands. "We haven't talked about it since it happened and I really need to get something off my chest." She paused to see of Lyon would respond. Instead, he nodded for her to continue. "The doctor's don't know what caused the sudden miscarriage and that..." She took a deep breath. "That it most likely wasn't my fault, but... I can't help, but feel like it was. What-what if I moved the wrong way or ate the wrong food or-"

Lyon silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "No, sweetie, you don't know that. It could've been an infection, or a problem with the placenta. When it happened I spent the first week reading about it online because I wanted to know how to make you feel better and they said that late miscarriages could've been caused by a number of things." Meredy felt tears running down her face. "I know you wanna believe that it was your fault than actually blame it on something you most likely couldn't have prevented. Take it from a guy who watched his dad murder his mom. I blamed myself for years because it was easier than believing my father was a monster. What happened then wasn't my fault and what's happening now isn't your fault." Meredy nodded and shoved her face into his shoulder.

She sobbed and Lyon held onto her tightly in fear of losing her. Her sobs got louder and louder they eventually stopped altogether. He slowly and carefully moved her off of him and placed her on the bed. He covered her and moved his laptop. He bent down and kissed forehead.

"Sleep well... You deserve it." Lyon whispered, turning off his light and leaving the room. 


End file.
